Can't Fight the Moonlight
by CrookshanksisaNinja
Summary: It has been two years since Katara's betrayal at the hands of Zuko underneath Ba Sing Se. What happens when an old shadow reappears, and a new talent is discovered? Will sparks fly when the two meet again?
1. Chapter 1

**Can't fight the moonlight**

**Chapter 1**

"SOKKA!" Katara yelled.

"What?" groaned her older brother Sokka, just waking up from his nap. There were two great loves in Sokka's life; one was sleep, the other was—

"Don't you 'what' me BOY! You ate ALL the food!" Katara growled. Yep. Food.

"No I didn't!" Sokka yelled back, grabbing the food satchel and turning it upside-down, waiting for the contents to fall out…nothing but three measly crumbs and an empty leechy-nut shell. "Oh, shit, I must have been sleep eating AGAIN…" Sokka groaned, meekly peeking at his enraged younger sister.

"Well?" she all but snarled, her aquatic eyes going from calm waters to dangerous, raging whirlpools.

"Uhh, I'm gonna go find some food…bye!" Sokka squeaked, grabbing his trusty boomerang before taking off into the forest, eager to escape the wrath of his baby sister.

"PENGUIN SHIT!" Katara howled at her fleeing older brothers back.

"Geez, Sugar-Queen, we're in a forest just BUSTIN' with berries, nuts, and protein rich animals; believe me, we'll find some more food," Toph drawled lazily from her perch on a stump to Katara's left.

"But...he…GRR!" Katara growled, her full upper-lip pulling back in a snarl, revealing pearly white teeth as her oceanic eyes continued to swirl with raw emotion.

"Toph's right Katara, it's not the end of the world," Aang stated (he would know lol) trying to play the peacemaker (of course). He couldn't exactly blame Katara for her cold and often aggressive attitude. She developed it two years before, after she was betrayed in the catacombs by Zuko.

"Ugh…whatever" Katara grumbled under her breath, running a hand through her gorgeous, thick, now thigh-length milk-chocolate hair.

"Soooo…um, your birthday is coming up soon right, Katara?" Aang asked knowing it would benefit everyone if he changed the subject.

Knowing what Aang was doing, Katara chose not to point it out and instead decided to humor the tattoo-clad child. "Yeah, I turn 16 in two days" she stated with a rueful smile.

"Wow. I can't believe it has been two whole years since you released me from that iceberg back in the South Pole, it feels like it happened only a week ago. Time sure does fly, huh?" Aang exclaimed wistfully collapsing backwards to lay on Appa's back with his arms crossed behind his head of shaggy dark brownish-black hair.

He decided to grow it out two years ago after nearly getting killed in the crystal catacombs by that psycho Azula who afterwards proclaimed to entire world that he was dead. The whole Gaang unanimously agreed that it would be a wise idea for him to grow out his hair to cover the giant blue arrow on his head that basically screamed "I'M ALIVE". This way, he could walk about any town or village with his friends and not be attacked or recognized. He also changed his outfit to a less obvious one; baggy long-sleeved dark red shirt, black slacks, brown shoes. Sokka now wears something similar to Aang only his shirt was dark blue and sleeveless, he also grew the sides of his hair out. Toph wears her mid-back length ebony hair in a ponytail with her bangs still covering her eyes, a dark green short sleeved kimono-dress with slits on both sides so she can move freely, brown leggings, and of course her feet are bare. Katara ditched the braid and hair-loopies and grew her hair out to reach her thighs, her top is like her white training outfit/underwear only it is the same dark blue color her brother wears that hugs her newly developed curves that any woman would kill for, a matching ankle-length sarong that was shredded at the ends and fastened at her left hip with a reversed crescent clip revealing a pair of black knee-length leggings and a pair of blue flats. Around her neck is her Mother's necklace and around her head is a band with a black reversed crescent moon on it like on her skirt; the Watertribe symbol of the brave. Sort of like a gaudy crown seeing as she IS the Daughter of the chief of the Southern Watertribe, i.e. a princess; like Yue.

"Yeah, it sure does" Katara stated, a smirk pulling at her lips.

**What Katara didn't know was that in two days her entire life would change and she would never be the same again.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

(Elsewhere) (one year earlier)

"WHAT!" roared a certain formerly-banished Prince of the Fire Nation, also known as Zuko. Fire leaped from his clenched fists in his outrage. (He is even more muscular and his hair is like it is in the final season of show, the shaggy skater-type hair I mean)

"It is the truth, Nephew, he is still alive. My sources tell me that he and his companions have altered their appearances and have resorted to living in a large cave in a forest near the Earth Kingdom for the past two years," Iroh stated calmly.

"Damnit! How is that possible? I watched him take a direct hit in the back from my sister!" Zuko growled, glaring at his Uncle.

"My guess is that your old friend 'the water peasant' healed him using the spirit water from the Oasis in the North Pole, the very same water she was willing to use to heal your scar when you two were trapped in the catacombs," Iroh stated accusingly, still upset at how Zuko just turned around and betrayed the only girl who even for just a moment overlooked Zuko's past and treated him like a person; not a Prince or a traitor…the only person who had been willing to help him.

Hearing his uncle mention that time in the catacombs with the Waterbender, Zuko visibly flinched. He would NEVER forget the look of those big, teary blue eyes of hers glaring at him with a look of utter betrayal and pain. Everytime he thought of those eyes he felt a pain in his chest like he was being stabbed in the heart. Pushing away all feelings of remorse in annoyance, Zuko took a deep, cleansing breath and closed his eyes like he was meditating. Seconds later his amber eyes snapped open, glinting dangerously as his lips pulled into an evil smirk that almost made Iroh cringe.

"Do you know what this means, Uncle?" Zuko practically purred. Iroh gulped and shook his head warily.

"We're going hunting," Zuko stated, confirming Iroh's worst fears.

"You are forgetting one very important thing, Nephew; I'm locked up," Iroh drawled, trying to discourage his nephew from trying to repeat history.

"Not for long…" Zuko stated, reaching into his robe and pulling out a set of keys, causing Iroh's worn amber eyes to widen.

"Where did you get those?" Iroh whispered harshly in alarm.

"I stole them, of course," Zuko scoffed, as though that was the obvious answer, with that said Zuko quickly went to work on releasing his uncle.

"Are you sure you want to do this, Zuko? I mean you JUST started getting in your father's good graces…" Iroh practically begged.

"I've never been so sure about anything in my entire life. The honor I have re-acquired means nothing if the Avatar is still alive," Zuko hissed. The prison door swung open, and the prince stood back. "Are you with me, Uncle?" Zuko asked.

Iroh sighed, before a small smile pulled at his lips "Always, my dear nephew."

"Then let's get going," Zuko stated with a mischievous smirk, looking his uncle dead in the eyes as he held the now unlocked jail cell door open for his Uncle, handing him a thick, hooded black cloak, and with that Zuko and the disguised Iroh escaped the dungeon.

"Before we leave, we need to make a quick pit-stop" Zuko stated, stealthily sneaking through the shadows and heading toward his chambers.

"What are you doing Zuko?" Iroh asked, genuinely curious.

"I am writing a note stating that I have taken my ship to go visit an old friend in the Earth Kingdom and I won't be returning for a while," the prince stated with a smirk.

""Very clever, Nephew, I'm impressed!" Iroh stated with a chuckle as he smirked back.

With that said, Zuko placed the note on his bed for a servant to find, before he and Iroh snuck out his bedroom window, stealthily avoiding guards and evil younger siblings (both lol) and made their way to the docks where Zuko gathered only his most trusted guards and soldiers to form a crew. And finally, only an hour later, Zuko and Iroh set sail.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

(Back with the Gaang) (Present time)

"Just one more day…" Katara mumbled with a sigh, rubbing her temples as she felt the beginnings of a killer migraine.

"What's wrong, Katara? I'd think you would be happy as an oyster-clam, I mean tomorrow is your 16th birthday; the day you become an ADULT!" Aang exclaimed excitedly.

"I know that Aang, but I just can't shake the feeling that something weird is going to happen really soon" Katara said wearily. Suddenly she thought of something.

"Hey Aang, isn't there a full moon tomorrow" Katara asked ignoring the word that popped into her head everytime she thought of a full moon; _bloodbender._

"Yeah, I believe there is, why?" Aang asked, tilting his head to the side.

"Oh, no reason… I was just curious I guess." Katara sighed. "Hey, I'm going to look for Sokka so I can apologize for snapping at him" she stated, getting to her feet.

"Okay, be careful," Aang warned protectively, causing Katara to smirk.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine," Katara stated, giving Aang an affectionate pat on his shaggy-hair covered head. And with that, Katara walked off.

(in the woods)

"Sokka? Sokka, come on out. I'm not mad anymore!" Katara exclaimed.

Not a moment later, said knuckle-head appeared from behind a tree.

"There you are Sokka! Look, I'm sorry I yelled at you back there. I've just been feeling really uneasy and stressed lately…" Katara explained, with her head dropped in shame.

Smiling at his baby sister, Sokka reached out and tilted her head back up. "It's okay, I forgive you sis. I'll ALWAYS forgive you," he whispered, leaning in to give his sister a warm hug.

"Okay now that we put that behind us, how about you head back to camp and I'll find some food? I wanted to take a bath anyway," Katara said once she and her brother separated.

"Sounds good, I'll be sure to tell the others where you are," Sokka stated, turning to leave only to look back at her over his shoulder. "Oh, and sis? Be careful," he whispered just loud enough for Katara to hear.

"No worries brother, I'll be back soon" Katara stated with a small smile before disappearing into the foliage.

(With the runaway prince and the escaped convict)

"How much farther, Uncle?" Zuko wondered, sick of being on the sea.

"We should be there by morning, Prince Zuko," Iroh replied, sipping his homemade jasmine tea.

"Oh," Zuko replied with a sigh, running his pale, calloused fingers through his shaggy hair.

"What's wrong, my boy?" Iroh asked gently in concern.

"I don't know, it's probably nothing" Zuko replied only to sigh at his uncle's knowing gaze. "I just have this feeling that something weird is going to happen tomorrow…" Zuko explained. (Déjà vu much, lol)

"Que sera sera," Iroh muttered with a grin as he continued to sip his delicious tea.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

(With Katara) (Katara's POV)

After a good 10 minutes of searching, I finally found a hotspring and quickly began to disrobe, leaving on only my white under-armor. After that, I immediately walked into the steamy mineral water.

"Ahh, that feels great…" I moaned in absolute pleasure, totally uncaring if anyone heard me.

After a moment more of basking in the ecstasy that is the hotspring I lowered my gaze to my reflection and smirked wolfishly.

"Damn, I'm a fucking BOMBSHELL!" I exclaimed, running my hands over my body, from my large, perky breasts, to my tiny, toned torso, running them over my curvy hips and perky ass.

"I finally have a body," I stated with a smirk, "and a damn FINE one if I do say so myself." I purred continuing to check myself out before starting to giggle.

"Wow, with all this narcissistic bragging I'm starting to sound like…Zuko," I sneered, practically growling out the name of the heartless bastard that betrayed me two years ago. Feeling yet ANOTHER migraine coming on at just the thought of the prince, I released an exasperated groan. Leaning my head back against a warm rock, I sighed and closed my eyes, falling almost instantly into a deep, tranquil sleep, muttering the word _"bastard"._

(Katara's dream) (Normal POV)

"Huh, what, wh…where am I?" Katara asked aloud, looking at her surroundings. "It looks like I'm…back…home," Katara breathed out, only to gasp when her breath came out in a visible wisp of icy white air. It was true; snow and ice covered the ground, as well as the mountains and the rivers—she had to be back home.

"Close my dear, but not quite" a mysterious yet familiar voice I haven't heard since I was eight years old whispered.

"I-It can't be…Mom?" I choked out, tears making their way into my eyes.

And then out of nowhere a tall, beautiful woman appeared. She was practically Katara's twin; same skin, same hair, same eyes. The only difference was that she was twice Katara's age and she was dressed in a long, luxurious royal blue parka-dress lined with snow-white fur.

"Mom…MOM!" Katara yelped, rushing toward the smiling woman who stood there with open arms. Tears poured down both women's cheeks like waterfalls as they embraced.

"Mom, is it really you?" Katara choked out over her tears.

"Yes, it's really me my brave young Waterbender," Kya whispered, placing a kiss on Katara's headpiece before slowly breaking their embrace.

"I thought I'd never see you again…" Katara whimpered, refusing to release Kya's hand.

"Oh my dear, I have always been with you. In here," she cooed pointing to where Katara's heart was located. "And I couldn't be more proud of you. You have grown into a strong, independent woman, and on top of that you are traveling with the Avatar!" Kya exclaimed with a grin.

"Mom, not that I'm not ecstatic to see you, but, well…where am I and what am I doing here?" Katara questioned, quirking a brow in curiosity.

At her headstrong daughter's expression, Kya chuckled.

"My dear, you are in the spirit world, and you are here because I have something I MUST discuss with you," Kya explained, placing a gentle hand on Katara's shoulder.

"What is it, Mom?" Katara asked anxiously.

Kya chuckled, grabbing Katara's hand.

"Why don't you and I take a walk?" she cooed.

"Katara, have you been feeling strange lately, like something life altering is about to happen?" Kya asked as she and Katara strolled along the frozen tundra of the Spirit World Southpole.

"Yeah! I've felt that way for a while now, and the feeling keeps getting stronger as my 16th birthday draws nearer!" Katara exclaimed.

Seeing Kya nod Katara's cerulean eyes widened.

"Whatever is going on has something to do with my 16th birthday, doesn't it?" Katara asked, though in her heart she already knew the answer. It was confirmed when Kya nodded.

"Yes, it does. We don't really have time to beat around the bush, so I'm just going to tell you straight-up: Katara, you are a shape-shifter.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Katara's jaw dropped. "I'm a what now?" she choked out.

"A shape-shifter my dear, as am I. It is a trait only obtained by the highest-class females of the South Pole; for example, wife and daughter of the Chief's. Their primary purpose is to guard and protect the tribe while the men are away," Kya stated with a smirk as she and Katara stopped in front of a block of ice that looked like a mirror and stared at their reflections.

"A shape-shifter has 3 forms; a human form, as in the one you are in now, a half form where you look like a human but you have animal characteristics; a tail, ears, fangs, and claws. The final form is the animal form; where you can fully transform into the animal within," Kya paused to let everything she just said soak into Katara's brain.

"Okaaaay, and what is this so called 'animal within' anyway, Mom?" Katara asked, now absolutely intrigued.

"You, like me, are a wolf shape-shifter," Kya stated.

"We're WOLVES? That is so COOL!" Katara exclaimed excitedly, sounding a great deal like her friend the Avatar.

"Would you like me to demonstrate?" Kya purred, her lips pulling into a smirk when her daughter nodded enthusiastically.

Suddenly an invisible whirlwind surrounded Kya mixing with the snow on the ground, making it impossible for Katara to see her Mother transform. When the wind and snow cleared, Katara's jaw dropped for what was probably the 5th time that day. There, sitting where her mother once stood was probably the largest wolf Katara had EVER seen; sitting it was the exact same height as her Mother, with fur the same shade as her Kya's hair, and the same hypnotic blue eyes that she and her mother both possessed.

"Mom?" Katara choked out, taking a cautious step forward.

The huge she-wolf nodded. "Now do you believe me?" she asked with a smirk. Katara just nodded, too shocked for words to process that the wolf could talk! Kya chuckled at her daughters antics.

"Now it's your turn, Katara. Close your eyes," she ordered gently. Nodding Katara closed her eyes without protest.

"Good. Now, I want you to picture yourself," she stated.

"Okay…" Katara whispered

"Now I want you to picture yourself transforming from human to wolf, starting from your head and ending at the tips of your toes," Kya finished. "Good. Now, don't open your eyes until I tell you," Kya ordered gently.

As Katara followed her mother's instructions, she was totally oblivious to the whirlpool of ice water swirling around her body.

"Okay, you can open your eyes now Katara," Kya stated and if Katara didn't know any better she'd say her Mother sounded…shocked?


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Doing as she was told, Katara slowly opened her eyes and jumped in shock. Gaping Katara gazed at her new reflection. She looked very similar to her mother with the thick, deep-brown fur and oceanic blue eyes that capture the very essence of the sea. There were some VERY distinct differences; she was smaller (3/4 her mothers size) with slightly larger paws and ears (basically the build of an adolescent wolf pup), her headpiece itself disappeared but the red reverse moon was in place on her forehead as a marking in her fur, and the biggest difference was that all four paws, tips of her ears and the tip of her tail donned the blue wave pattern of the Southern Water Tribe and on her neck where her necklace once resided was a marking of the symbol of the Sothern Watertribe; the same symbol found on her necklace.

"I-I-is that really me?" Katara choked out in surprise. "Why do I have all these blue water-designs but you don't?" Katara asked.

"That is probably because you are a Waterbender, Katara. Water is a part of you inside and out, no matter what form you are in," Kya stated with a grin, baring some of her sharp pearly-white teeth. "Would you like to see your half-form now?"

Katara grinned and nodded with her long pink tongue hanging out the side of her mouth, her brown and blue tail wagging like crazy.

"Okay, okay, calm down pup!" Kya chuckled becoming more serious when her daughter did. "Now I want you to picture your half-form, you will have your same human body only with a tail, furry ears, claws and fangs" Kya explained, falling silent to watch her daughter.

Soon the same cyclone of ice-water appeared as Katara changed once again.

"Okay, open your eyes" Kya instructed.

"HOLY SPIRITS! That is SO COOL! I look exactly as I imagined!" Katara exclaimed.

Kya smirked with pride at her beautiful daughter, "you are a quick study Katara. Soon your transformations will come as easily and quickly as breathing. You will be able to change subconsciously, whenever you want" Kya finished changing back to human form with Katara quickly following suit.

"Hey Mom, I still have claws and fangs, did I do something wrong?" Katara asked with worry.

Kya chuckled. "No my dear, those are for you to defend yourself and your pack while in your human form. You also still have all the senses, stamina, and reflexes of a wolf. Sort of like a permanent side-effect."

Katara nodded looking herself over, only to stop at her upper-arm. "What's this?" she asked, pointing to the strange tattoo-like mark there. It was a life-sized wolf paw-print with the insignia of the Southern Water Tribe inside of it.

"That my dear is the mark of a Waterbender-wolf shape-shifter. My mark is simply a blue wolf paw-print," Kya stated with a smile which slowly slipped into a frown. "Sweetheart, I fear it is time for you to return back to the real-world now" Kya stated sadly.

"Will I be able to contact you again?" Katara exclaimed anxiously, unwilling to lose her Mother all over again.

"Yes dear of course. We will keep in contact through your dreams and meditation," Kya explained.

"But I don't know how to meditate…" Katara said.

"Oh but, you will in due time, and you will learn it from the one you are destined to spend the rest of your life with; someone you wouldn't expect. You know what they say Katara, love can be found in the strangest places and by the most unlikely people, no matter if you are as different as Moon and Sun," Kya stated with a secretive smile.

"Oooookay…you lost me," Katara stated, tilting her head in confusion.

Kya chuckled. "Don't fret my dear, you will understand in due time. Oh, and word of advice? It would be wise for you to send your friends away from your hideout before noon tomorrow. An old acquaintance from your past has discovered your whereabouts and is on his way to capture the Avatar. I don't believe I need to say whom," Kya stated wisely.

"ZUKO!" Katara stated growling low in her throat and narrowing her eyes as her upper-lip pulled back to reveal her sharp white fangs.

Seeing her daughter's state, Kya reached over and placed a calming hand on Katara's shoulder. "Yes, Prince Zuko and his uncle are looking for the Avatar once again."

"Is that all, Mom?" Katara asked, now eager to get back to camp so she could get some well earned revenge against her 'old acquaintance' Zuko.

As if she could read her daughter's thoughts, Kya sighed. "Just remember what I told you, my love," she stated.

Katara nodded before leaping into her Mother's arms. "Thank you so much Mom, I hope we can speak again soon. I love you…" Katara whimpered.

"I love you too, my dear, and you are welcome," Kya purred, placing a kiss on Katara's soft, tear-stained cheek.

**All of a sudden there was a bright flash of light and Katara woke up. **


	7. Chapter 7

(A/N Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I've been busy with family stuff...anyway, on with the story)

**Chapter 7**

(Katara's POV)

I blinked my eyes for a moment in delirium, before shooting up from my spot in the water like it burned me.

"Was that all just a dream?" I asked myself, almost believing it until I looked down at my nails only to see that they had lengthened and were considerably sharper. Gasping I experimentally ran my tongue over my canine teeth and yelped when I felt how similarly long and pointy they were. Like a mad woman I gripped at my right arm, and low and behold there was the paw-print staring back at me.

"Dear spirits, it WASN'T a dream! I'm really a shape-shifter! Wait until I tell the others….OH SHIT THE OTHERS!" I yelped, literally leaping out of the water and throwing my clothes on. "I've got to warn them about Zuko!" I exclaimed as I sprinted at an inhuman speed back to camp.

(At Camp) (Normal POV)

"Guys, guys wake up!" Katara howled (not literally) in slight panic.

"Wa…waz wrong" Aang asked sleepily, getting up from his bed roll and making his way over to Katara while rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"Zuko is on his way here as we speak! We need to get you and the others out of here!" Katara exclaimed as she commenced in waking everyone else up.

Hearing that, Aang was suddenly wide awake. "How do you know that, Katara?" he asked in fear and panic.

"I don't have time to explain right now! He is going to be here by noon and you three need to be LONG gone by then," she growled in slight irritation as she started shoving all their belongings in their packs at warp-speed.

"What about you, Katara?" Aang asked, worried that she only said the three of them meaning that she was staying back.

"I'm going to stay behind to act like a diversion so you can escape without trouble," Katara stated bravely.

"B-b-bb-but!" Aang started only to be cut off.

"No buts Aang, I'll be fine! Besides I still have a score to settle with Scar-face…" Katara stated with a smirk, bearing her now lethal looking canine teeth.

"K-K-Katara, what happened to your teeth, and your hands?" Aang yelped in a whisper before noticing in on the strange tribal-like mark on Katara's arm. "I-I-I know what that is…" he started only to be cut off once more.

"Good then you know that I'll be fine," Katara whispered, placing a cool hand atop Aang's shoulder. "Don't worry, I'll fill you in on everything later, but right now you guys NEED to evacuate," she ordered maternally, with a smirk.

"Okay," Aang sighed.

(5 minutes later)

"Katara are you SURE you can handle this?" Sokka asked, as always worried for his baby sister.

Katara nodded, "I've never been so sure of anything else in my entire life." She flashed Aang a secret fang-bearing smirk that caused him to grin.

"Alright you take care, and BE CAREFUL! Spirits help me, if you come back even slightly singed, I'll shove my boomerang up Scar-face's ass," Sokka growled protectively.

"I'm sure you will. Now GET GOING!" Katara growled.

The Gaang nodded, before they all caught Katara in a huge, simultaneous embrace (yes, even Appa) before getting into said flying bison's saddle and taking off with a 'yip yip'. They were about 15 feet off the ground when Aang suddenly halted Appa.

"How are we going to meet up again?" Aang asked.

"I'll find you, now GO!" Katara howled watching Aang nod with a HUGE grin before he and the Gaang took off into the sky all of them waving at her until she was out of sight.

"Well, now all I have to do is start a fire and then just sit back and wait," Katara sighed before getting to work.

(With Zuko and Iroh) (30 minutes later)

"You did say that the Avatar was around here, right Uncle?" Zuko asked eager to get off his ship.

Iroh just nodded wordlessly.

"Okay," Zuko stated signaling one of his crew members to drop the anchor. "Now let's move out," Zuko ordered the minute his and Iroh's feet hit land. "Okay, if I learned anything about the Avatar at all two years ago, it was that he and his little group of misfits won't be far from the largest water source around here. So long as he still has that little water-witch traveling with him," Zuko hissed, though internally he flinched.

"You mean Miss Katara," Iroh bit out in defense of the only person who was ever willing to give his nephew a chance.

Hearing this, Zuko bristled up. "Unlike YOU Uncle, I don't waste MY time memorizing the names of worthless water-wenches!" he snapped with disdain.

Iroh opened his mouth to rebuke his nephew, only to have said hot-head cut him off.

"Hey, do you smell that Uncle?" Zuko asked, sniffing the air.

Rolling his eyes, Iroh sniffed the air and nodded. "Smoke, most definitely from a campfire," he stated. "But, where is it coming from?" Iroh wondered.

"Hey, look there!" Zuko yelled causing Iroh to jump and almost have a heart-attack. Taking a deep breath, Iroh looked in the direction Zuko was pointing toward. "Smoke stacks," he stated, his tired amber eyes widening slightly.

"Exactly, and where there's smoke there's a campfire, and where there's a campfire there's the Avatar," Zuko hissed, before stomping off in the direction of the smoke's origin.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: To all my AWESOME reviewers- Thank you SO MUCH! I LOVE YOU GUYS! 3 **

**now on with the story! :)**

**Chapter 8**

Upon reaching the Gaang's hideout, both Zuko and Iroh's jaws dropped.

"It's DESERTED!" Zuko roared in outrage, red hot flames spewing from his mouth. "That fire has probably been burning for HOURS!" he hissed, slumping his shoulders in defeat.

"Don't give up just yet! If you look more closely at the fire wood you will see how little of it has actually burned".

Zuko gasped, "That means that this fire was started not too long ago!" he exclaimed, his spirits rising.

"Exactly, and if my calculations are correct it was started approximately 20 minutes ago" Iroh concluded with a smirk.

"Wow, FINALLY, someone with a brain" a strangely familiar voice sneered from the shadows.

"Who's there? Come out and show yourself you bloody COWARD!" Zuko roared, fire daggers forming in his clenched fists.

"Well you certainly haven't changed" the voice drawled. Suddenly, a something brown and blue came waltzing out from behind a tree. It was a girl, no, a woman… a very familiar woman.

"Hey it's her, the Waterbender!" Zuko exclaimed in shock as he stared at a piece of his past that had haunted him for the past 2 years. 'A VERY grown up piece of my past' he thought to himself as he unabashedly examined the alluring curves of the scantily clad young woman now possessed. 'Those definitely weren't there before' he thought to himself, unable to pull his heated gaze away from the woman's very well endowed chest.

"Thanks for the introduction, I mean, it's not like we've met before, right?" Katara snarled sarcastically as she stalked toward the flame-wielding duo, her red and silver headpiece flashing in the firelight.

Hearing the Waterbender's insolent tone Zuko snapped out of his little trance and growled, smoke seeping out of his nostrils in a dragon-like fashion.

"Oh you're SO scary" Katara gasped in mock terror before a smirk pulled at her lips, "not" she sneered, causing Iroh to chuckle and Zuko to growl louder.

"I don't have time for this! Tell me, where the FUCK is the Avatar?" Zuko bellowed, his fire daggers growing with his rage.

"Wouldn't you like to know" Katara purred, now sporting a rather feral grin.

"Why you insolent little peasant" Zuko hissed, charging full speed at Katara. Right as Zuko was about to incinerate her, Katara simply side stepped him, resulting him to miss his target and fall face-first in the dirt. "How did you do that?" he snarled, spitting out a mouthful of dirt before getting back to his feet.

Katara smirked rather wolfishly, bearing her sharp pearly-whites. "A lot has changed while you were away" she snarled, her oceanic eyes flashing with 2 years of suppressed rage and betrayal.

Zuko and Iroh took notice of her teeth and gasped simultaneously. 'What is she?' "I will ask you one more time water-witch, where is the AVATAR!" Zuko practically roared, stomping toward Katara to stop only inches from her still smirking form, fire-daggers still clenched tightly in his powerful fists. 'She's pretty short' Zuko thought to himself in the back of his head as he glared into Katara's aquatic blue eyes with his own fiery orbs.

"Wow Zuzu, did you get taller?" she drawled, sounding eerily similar to his evil BITCH of a little sister. Completely un-amused, Zuko narrowed his eyes into deathly slits before lifting one of his daggers up to her throat, keeping the blade about an inch away so the flames were just barely close enough to kiss her soft mocha skin. Looking Katara dead in the eyes, Zuko was hoping to see her eyes flash in fear or something similar. He was beyond shocked however when he saw the exact opposite. 'Is she amused?' her wondered. Before he could think on the subject any further as sound erupted from deep within Katara's throat that almost caused him to jump and accidently burn her. 'She's…giggling!' Indeed she was. Katara's stood there giggling with amusement flashing in her eyes, totally uncaring that there was a fire-dagger being held to her throat, ready incinerate her voice-box.

Five minutes had passed by when suddenly, Katara's eyes flashed and her demeanor did a complete 360. Growling low in her rather warm throat, Katara's hand shot up to press firmly against the scarred prince's rock-solid chest, her nails easily piercing through his expensive silk shirt to press not so gently against his skin as she lightly shoved him away from her. When Katara did that, Zuko surprisingly deactivated his daggers and stepped back, taking immediate notice to her sharp, claw-like fingernails that were slowly piercing his ivory skin, drawing a little bit of blood.

"I'm afraid you're out of luck bastard. I sent my friends away, just minutes before you arrived actually" she hissed, baring her teeth in a feral grin. 'That should get his royal bastardliness to BACK OFF!' she growled to herself. However, her grin soon turned into a snarl when she saw an evil smirk spread across the Firebender's lips.

"Then I guess I'll take YOU instead" he hissed, quickly pinching the pressure point at the back of Katara's neck, knocking her out cold before she could utter a word. As Katara's body started to fall forward, Zuko instinctively caught her before she could hit the ground, lifting her body into his arms to carry her bridal-style.

"Nephew, I don't understand how this will help you capture the Avatar" Iroh stated in confusion.

Zuko's evil smirk widened, "its simple Uncle, the Avatar is bound to return for his little girlfriend. Once he finds her missing, he'll come looking for me, like a moth-fly to a flame" Zuko stated.

**With that said Zuko and Iroh made their way back to the ship with an unconscious Katara. **


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hey guys, I am SO sorry I haven't updated in a while! I have been REALLY busy these past few months with school and such and when I DID have some time to update I was attacked by the HORRIBLE disease known as WRITERS BLOCK!...Well anyway, yeah I apologize and I hope this new chapter makes up for my EPIC FAILNESS! Now on with the story! =D**

**Chapter 9**

"So what are you planning to do with our lovely young captive Prince Zuko?" Iroh asked with a smirk at his lightly blushing nephew.

"I was just planning on putting her in one of the cages below deck" Zuko drawled with a careless shrug of his shoulders. 'What else doe he expect me to do with the little bitch?' he wondered internally as he gazed stoically at the unconscious water-maiden in his arms, before quickly tearing his gaze away with a roll of his piercing amber eyes.

"I do not think that is such a wise idea nephew" Iroh stated calmly as he shot Zuko a disapproving glare that caused said hot-head to snarl. "Why the fuck not!" Zuko hissed, his eyes flashing in annoyance behind his long, choppy bangs.

Unaffected by the prissy prince's infamous temper Iroh replied "because Prince Zuko she is a lady and should be treated as such" he stated firmly. At the narrowing of Zuko's eye's Iroh reluctantly added, "and if you want to get to the Avatar, you will need to gain the young woman's trust. That won't be very easy to achieve if she is locked up, now will it?" Iroh finished with a halfhearted roll of his wise eyes before casting his gaze upon Katara's unconscious form. "Besides, I have a strange feeling that this particular young lady wouldn't stay caged for long" he added.

"What do you mean uncle?" Zuko replied, looking at Iroh as if he grew two extra heads.

"Have you really not noticed nephew? There is something different about this girl. Her aura alone is so fierce and wild, nearly...primal" Iroh replied "and I have a we are going to find out, sooner than we think" Iroh finished, noticing that the Waterbender was starting to regain consciousness.

(Katara's POV)

"Sniff sniff...'I smell...saltwater, but that's impossible we set camp near FRESHWATER!' I thought to myself, then all that happened to me in the past few hours flashed through my head and one word stuck..."ZUKO!' I growled in my head, deciding in that instant that it was time to wake up and give that prince a piece of my mind. I opened my mouth and let out a wide yawn while stretching, well...I TRIED to. It took me only a moment to realize something, 'why don't I feel the ground beneath me' I wondered, before it hit me like a club to the head. 'Something or someone is holding me!' Suddenly a distinctly familiar scent invaded my keen senses. It was the scent of sandalwood, smoke and spices. Only one name came to my mind...

(Normal POV)

"ZUKO you BASTARD!" Katara roared, her piercing sapphire eyes snapping open (in the back of her mind she chuckled when she felt Zuko physically jump almost 3 feet in surprise. Pulling her arm back, Katara let it swing, giving Zuko's shocked face a taste of her WICKED left hook. Upon impact, Zuko's entire head snapped to the side, his senses temporarily impaired from the force. Noting that the prince was frozen stiff with shock, Katara decided to use that shock to her advantage. Before Zuko could stop her, Katara leaped gracefully out of Zuko's strong arms, landing silently about 10 feet away, causing Zuko and Iroh to gasp simultaneously in shock. 'Oh, if those to are shocked now, just WAIT until they get a load of my next move' Katara snarled internally. Quickly thinking of the perfect way to mess with their heads a bit more. Baring a sinister fang-baring smirk, Katara chuckled as she watched both Firebenders gasp loudly at the sight of them.

"What the-" Zuko began, only to be cut-off by the vicious growl that tore from Katara's throat as she crouched low, her aqua eyes narrowing as she coiled her muscles. Then, before Zuko and Iroh could move an inch, Katara POUNCED! What happened next caused both grown men to yelp and Iroh to leap into Zuko's arms. While in mid-air Katara became engulfed in a whirlwind of ice and water before she landed on in front of both Firebenders not as a human, but as a HUGE, snarling brown and blue wolf!

"HOLY SHIT!" both Firebender's gasped at the sight of the wolf-Katara, and for good reason. Not only was she about the size of a Komodo-rhino but she was crouched in a offensive position, glaring at them like she would love NOTHING more than to be picking Iroh and Zuko out of her TEETH, with her brown and...blue fur was bristled, her large/sharp teeth were bared in a terrifying snarl, and her narrowed blue eyes were flashing so brightly with rage that they were practically GLOWING!


	10. AUTHORS NOTE!

**A/N: Hello my loyal readers, I am regretful to say that I am putting this story on hiatus for a while. You see, a lot of things are going on in my life right now and it seems as if all the drama has caused me to lose my inspiration for this story and replaced it with writers block. I will update if things change but until then, TTFN. =(**


End file.
